Till Death Do We Part, T's Wake, Light & Shadow
by Trueangel
Summary: FINALE: The Light and the Shadow hikari to kage IS UP. Sometimes one must learn to let go... a tyka fic. Rated R to be on the safe side, but nothing you aren't used to, eh? Yes, Trueangel is back!
1. Till Death Do We Part

_**Till Death Do We Part** _

_Sometimes one must learn to let go..._

_a tyka fic_

**__**

**_Trueangel_**

* * *

Takao opened his eyes and stood up. He found himself standing in the middle of the road. The last thing he remembered was that he and Kai were going out together and were crossing the road when a car hit them. Takao looked down at the road. There was a lot of blood on the gravel - was he hurt? Takao did a quick check on his body, but he couldn't find any injuries. That meant it was Kai...

Kai. The ice-cold team leader of the Bladebreakers, but only on the surface, as Takao realised. By some mischief of Cupid, Takao had fallen in love with Kai, despite every shred of logic in his mind. And, as fate would have it, it happened that Kai loved him too. As they got closer to each other, Takao learnt more about Kai, and it turned out that Kai was a pretty warm and affectionate guy, when it came to matters of the heart. As the two of them always stayed in the same hotel room, Kai would give him a little kiss every morning, whether Takao was awake or not (since then Takao always made sure he woke up on time). On special occasions such as Takao's birthday, Kai would spring little surprises. The times he spent with Kai were the happiest moments in his life.

Where was Kai anyway? Perhaps he want to get help - but Takao couldn't see the car that knocked them down either. Moreover, Kai seemed to have been badly injured, so he couldn't have simply walked away. If someone had passed by and brought Kai to a hospital, he wouldn't have left Takao behind. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. Finally, Takao decided to return to the hotel. Perhaps Max and Rei had received news - maybe a phone call - telling them where Kai was.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Oh, Rei... He's gone, he never had a chance in the first place."

Silence.

"Should we tell Kai?"

"Not now... he needs to rest," replied Rei.

Kai spotted his two friends talking. He walked up to them. "How's Takao?"

Rei turned around. "Kai! What are you doing here? You should be in your bed resting."

"Don't be stupid. I just bruised my head and broke an arm. How's Takao?"

"He..." Max turned to Rei, not knowing what to say.

"He's alright, Kai, but he's still unconscious. You should rest so that you'll have enough energy to visit him when he's awake."

"Oh, alright," Kai grumbled. "But tell me as soon as Takao wakes up."

The two of them watched as Kai returned to his ward. When he was out of sight, Max suddenly buried his face in Rei's chest and cried.

* * *

Takao sat on his bed in the hotel. There was no one around. First Kai, now Max and Rei were missing. Takao was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. Perhaps Voltaire kidnapped the rest of them. Perhaps one of their rivals killed the Bladebreakers. Perhaps they had been abducted by aliens.

Takao smiled at the absurdity of his own thoughts. The silence and solitude was so scary, it was the only way to comfort himself. For a moment, he felt as though he was the only person in the entire world.

Suddenly, Takao heard voices outside. He stood up and opened his door. It was Max and Rei.

_"Max! Rei!"_

"I'm going to stay with Kai tonight. I just need to get some clothes," Max told Rei.

"I'll go with you," replied Rei.

_"Max! Rei! Stop ignoring me!"_

"When can we tell Kai the truth, Rei?"

"I... I don't know. He needs to rest and recover first."

So, Kai is in the hospital, Takao thought to himself.

_"I'm going with you. I want to see Kai."_

"Come on, let's get our stuff. We'll talk about it later."

* * *

Takao sat in Rei's car silently as they drove towards to hospital. He couldn't understand why they were ignoring him. It seemed as though they could neither see nor hear him. But at least they were heading to the hospital. Perhaps Kai could give him some answers as to what was happening.

"Rei, I can't keep silent anymore. It's... it's so difficult. I'm going to tell Kai the truth later."

_"Tell Kai what, Max?"_

"But... oh, alright. We can't possibly keep it from him forever."

_"Rei, what is it?"_

Max gripped Rei's hand. "But Rei, I need you to help me... I... I don't think I'll be able to do it alone."

_"Do what? Tell me!"_

Rei placed a light kiss on Max's cheek. "Max, you know that whatever you choose to do, I'll always be there to help and support you."

Takao grinned. _"So, the two of you too..."_

"Thanks, Rei."

* * *

Takao followed Max and Rei as they walked through the hospital towards Kai's ward. The path seemed to wind on forever. Takao's uneasiness grew as even the doctors and nurses walking along the corridor seemed to be ignoring him. Finally, they stopped outside Kai's ward. Takao walked in after Max and Rei.

Upon entering, Takao saw Kai lying on the bed with his head in a bandage and his left arm in a plaster cast. Takao rushed forward to hold Kai's hand - or at least he tried to. He stepped back in horror when his hand passed right through Kai's.

_"No!"_

"Kai... I have to tell you something. It's about Takao..." Max said. He reached out to hold Rei's hand for strength.

_"What's happening?! Kai! Max! Rei! Tell me what's happening to me!"_

"What happened to Takao?" Kai asked, with a worried voice.

Suddenly it all clicked together for Takao. Why everyone ignored him, why his hand passed through Kai's...

_"No! Why must this happen to me?!"_

"Takao... he's dead, Kai. He died almost immediately after the accident due to excessive loss of blood."

Kai just stared at Max, numb with shock. Takao wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. Probably because he wasn't alive anymore.

He was a ghost, a phantom, an apparition. He no longer belonged in the same world as Kai and everyone else.

Takao laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. In reality he had just been taken away from his friends, but to him it felt as though the entire world had been yanked from him from beneath his feet.

Slowly, Takao walked out of the window, passed right through it, and floated 10 floors to the ground.

* * *

Kai stood behind Max and Rei as they entered the lobby of the hotel. He followed the two of them to the elevators silently, and entered after them.

Ever since Max told him about Takao's death, Kai had become unusually subdued and quiet. He seldom responded when anybody asked him anything, and when he did, usually gave non-commital monosyllabic answers. Max regretted telling Kai the truth. Sure, Kai was secretive to begin with, but at least he would tell them stuff at times, and he had Takao to confide in. Now, Kai looked so distracted and disoriented all the time. Max felt so helpless.

Max and Rei got out of the elevator, followed by Kai. He followed them along the passageway to their respective rooms. When they finally arrived, Rei turned around.

"Welcome back, Kai."

Kai nodded and entered the room that he and Takao shared - or rather, used to share. As he closed the door behind him, Max and Rei watched on sadly.

In a corner, Takao stood and watched.

* * *

In his room, Kai sat on the bed and sighed. In a corner of the room lay Takao's stuff, untouched since the accident. Kai walked over to it. Sitting right on top of everything was Takao's Dragoon. Kai took the beyblade in his hand. He could almost feel Takao's bitbeast mourning... A tear fell down Kai's cheek.

Takao reached out with a finger and, teary-eyed himself, tried to wipe away Kai's tear.

Kai turned around and took of his black shirt. As he did so, his hand brushed against a scar. It was a small scar on the upper part of his left arm, caused by a splinter that pierced his skin during the accident. No doubt, it was a small scar, but it was an indelible mark that would always remind him of Takao.

Takao cried as he brushed his finger against Kai's scar. He couldn't feel anything. He would never caress Kai again. He would never feel his kiss in the morning. He would never be able to let Kai know that he still loved him...

Kai unbuckled his black leather belt, took of his blue jeans and boxers, and stepped into the bathroom. He switched on the shower to 'hot' and stood under the comfortably warm spray. He could feel his tense muscles relaxing in the hot shower. Kai sighed. This would have been the perfect moment to share with Takao, soaking under the warm water as they soaped and washed each other's bodies... he missed Takao.

Takao smiled as he watched Kai. It was so typical of him. Kai would always take a nice, long hot shower after a hard day of training. If not for the fact that Kai let Takao bathe with him, Takao would have already complained to the others a million times about Kai hoarding the bathroom. Takao wondered for a moment of ghosts could cum, for he was close to doing so now. He watched, mesmerised, as the water flowed down Kai's lithe form, forming little rivers and streams on his silky skin. Takao stared at Kai's well-defined muscles, his beautifully sculpted pecs and biceps, probably earned from years of training, giving him the body of a Greek god. Feeling mischievous, Takao crept forward and blew gently on Kai's manhood. Kai dodn't feel anything, but as if subconsciously, his cock rose slowly, seductively. Takao watched, hypnotised...

He tore himself away from the scene. It was no use. Takao was in a different world from Kai now. He could watch, but Kai no longer belonged to him. Takao looked at the large mirror facing the shower. There was no reflection of him, only a layer of steam forming... suddenly, Takao grinned. He had an idea.

Feeling completely relaxed at last, Kai turned off the shower. He reached for a towel to dry himself, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mirror - or rather, the words written in the steam on the glass of the mirror.

_Hi, Kai. This is Takao._

"Takao!? Where are you?"

Words began to form on the glass again. _My spirit has always been with you since the accident._

"Do you know how much I've missed you? I've missed you so much, Takao... so much..."

_I miss you too, Kai._

"I'll never ever forget you..."

_I want you to forget me. I want you to leave me behind and start a new life. Find someone else to love. There's no use clinging on to the past. I'm dead, Kai, but you're still alive._

"Takao, don't leave me!"

_The steam is beginning to fade. You might not be able to see or hear me, but you'll always feel my spirit with you. I am the air around you. I won't ever leave your side. Goodbye, Kai._

Kai watched helplessly as Takao's last words faded away. His legs crumpled and his body collapsed to the floor. Kai buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Goodbye, Takao."

-{= **END **=}-

* * *

_After meditating in the mountains for months, almost a year, the Goddess of Inspiration granted me this fic. But seriously, what with a major exam drawing near, I'm finding I don't have enough stamina to work on Legend of Apocalypse. I might continue once everything is over, but I'm making no promises. But don't worry, I'm planning a Christmas fic (heck, it's all written out nicely waiting to be typed out and edited), dedicated to a very special friend, so I'm not permanently gone yet. Also, I'm planning to make a crossover into the original fic section, and I've begun creating the world that my fic is going to take place in, and the characters too. If I don't skive, I'd probably start writing proper sometime around June next year, but I'll have more details in my next fic. Meanwhile... review!_


	2. Tragedy's Wake

**_Tragedy's Wake_**

_  
After a tragedy happens what do the survivors do? What can the survivors do?_

_  
a__ tyka fic_

**_  
Trueangel_**

* * *

Close your eyes, Kai.

Kai closed his eyes, as the voice told him.

_Can you see me?_

"I can hear you, but I can't see you."

_My head is resting against your chest now. Can you feel it?_

"I... I can sense your presence, but I can't see you. Where are you?"

_Close your eyes._

"My eyes are already -"

_Close your eyes. Don't try to see me with your eyes._

Feeling somewhat stupid, Kai squeezed his eyelids together tighter. Then, remembering the second part of the voice's instruction, Kai stopped imagining the body, the form of the person he knew so well. And then he saw it. A shimmering, shapeless form that wrapped around him.

"Is... is that you?"

_You don't need to ask me that. I'm sure you know what I look like. You haven't forgotten, have you?_

"No, but –"

_Physical appearances are just crutches for people to recognize others with, Kai. If I had decided to possess Rei's body, using his __body and his voice, then who would I be?_

"You... you would be you."

_That's right, Kai. You don't need to see me to recognize me._

"So that is you? Oh god... I've missed you so much..."

_I've always been with you, beside you._

"But I've never seen your face... heard your voice... held your body..."

_You don't need those to feel my presence with you._

"But I'm just human! You can't expect me to not feel lonely just by knowing you're there."

_I never said you wouldn't feel lonely._

"It's... it's just so difficult without you."

_That's why I hoped you'd be able to find someone else and forget me._

"But I can't. I can only love you."

The voice was silent.

"When can I be with you again?"

_When you have lived your life to the fullest, you will find me at your side once more, if you still love me as much._

"But you never got to live a complete life! Why did you have to die?"

More silence.

"Tell me! Why did you have to leave me?"

_Accidents happen._

"I can't accept that... you didn't have to die."

_What's happened has happened. The only thing those left behind can do is to pick up the pieces and move on._

"I can't help but miss you... so many nights I wish I could hold your hand, hear you whisper in my ear that you love me..."

_So do I, Kai, so do I._

"Let me hear you one more time. Let me hear your voice telling me that you love me."

_I love you, Kai._

"I love you too, Takao."

Kai reached his hand out to grasp the shapeless form that was Takao, the only person he had ever and could ever love. Instead, all he felt was a cold emptiness, chilling and jarring. A tear forced its way out of Kai's closed eyes and rolled down his cheek. Kai took a step forward, but found himself falling, falling...

Kai opened his eyes.

* * *

Max picked up Takao's wooden kendo sword and placed it in a box together with Takao's other belongings. In that box also lay some of Takao's photos. Max took one of them out. It was a picture of Takao practicing kendo with his grandfather. Takao was known by most as a famous beyblader, but only those close to him knew that, goofy as he was, Takao was also a kendo expert. Max put down the photo and took out another one. This was a photo of the Bladebreakers celebrating their world championship victory. It was in a bar that Mr. Dickinson had booked for them. Max recognized himself in the background, hopelessly drunk. Rei sat beside Max grinning at the camera, flashing his canines. Kai sat in a corner with his eyes closed, unsmiling. The hand around Kai's wrist was Takao's, the cheerful boy smiling as always, in the centre of the photo, his other hand clutching the trophy. 

The door of the room slid open. Max wiped away his tears and turned to face the visitor.

"Oh, it's you, Gramps."

"Hmm, you're here alone? Where's Rei?"

"Rei's busy with some other stuff."

"He should be here helping you pack Takao's stuff."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's nearly done anyways."

"Well, I'll leave you alone to pack, then."

Takao's grandfather turned and walked back towards the door of the room.

"Gramps?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Takao's a great guy, isn't he? I mean, when he was still alive."

Gramps smiled a wistful smile. "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'great'. I wouldn't call skipping kendo practice sessions 'great'."

"Well, it's just that... I don't think I'll ever be able to forget him."

"No one will."

"It just... seems so cruel that Takao had to be taken from us like that."

"It was an accident. After an accident happens the survivors still have their memories of those who have departed."

"Are memories enough?"

"They are all we have left."

* * *

Rei slammed his mug onto the table's surface. 

"Give me another mug!"

The bartender emptied the contents of a beer bottle into the empty mug. Rei lifted the now-filled mug to his lips and took another big gulp.

"That's enough, Rei. You should be going home."

"No, it isn't! Bartender, another mug."

"Rei, I know you miss Takao. We all do. But sitting here drinking away won't bring him back to life."

"Shut up! You weren't as close to Takao as I was. You weren't his teammate for a year!"

"Well, I don't see Max here drinking like you!"

Rei ignored the nagging and continued drinking.

"You know, Max is pretty upset by Takao's death as well. Max blames himself for Takao's death. He thinks he should have stopped Takao from going out, should have warned Takao to be careful, should have gone out with Takao to make sure he was safe. And after what happened to Kai... Max needs you, Rei."

"Give me another beer."

"Stop this, Rei! Seeing you like this would just make Max feel all the more guilty! Max isn't oblivious to what you're doing, and I wouldn't be surprised if Max blames himself for this too!"

Rei was silent.

"And... Takao wouldn't like to see you like this either."

"You're not qualified to talk about Takao."

"Well, then, neither are you! Look at you, getting hopelessly drunk like this!"

Rei fell silent again.

"After an accident happens, it doesn't help if the survivors become trapped within the past. There's still a future waiting for them. Takao wants you to move on, not think about him forever."

"I can't possibly just forget him."

"No, but you should remember him for his life, Rei, not his death."

* * *

In the meadow of the dead Kai stood silently. Before him lay the only indicator of where Takao lay in his final rest - a small stone tablet buried in the ground, on it engraved the words 'Kinomiya Takao. Died 14th July 2003'. There was no proclamation of him being a beyblade champion. No long list of achievements, no words to show the kind of person he was, nothing to describe his life. Instead there was a short sentence to describe Takao in his death: 'Dearly missed by family and friends.' 

_It's a real waste, isn't it? Such a talented person, to have died like that._

"Takao..."

_Takao, one of the greatest beyblade stars the world has ever known. He had a bright future ahead of him. He could have gone on to win many more beyblade championships. He could have retired after that to be a beyblade coach._

"Why... why..."

_But that was never to be. That future never came._

"Why leave me behind?"

_He was the greatest person in your life, wasn't he? Bright and cheerful... he would never fail the make you feel better even after the most dreadful days._

"I still love you, Takao."

_Takao Kinomiya, the only person you could ever love. Takao Kinomiya, great beyblader and greater boyfriend._

"I still love you..."

"It's time to go."

But Kai never budged. Even when he was forcibly dragged away, Kai's eyes never left Takao's gravestone.

* * *

Takao's spirit watched, and wept.

* * *

Max took a small notebook from Takao's shelf and flipped it open. He recognized Takao's messy handwriting filling up the page with words. Max read:

14th July 2002

_Today I met this guy called Kai. I was at the beyblade shop when this kid came in crying and told me Kai was picking beyblade battles with other kids and destroying their 'blades. I felt so angry then, I went to challenge Kai. I lost though. Kai was a really good beyblader. I've decided I'm going to train harder and improve my skills to defeat Kai._

22nd July

_Yes, I did it! Well, I didn't exactly defeat Kai, but with Dragoon's help I managed a tie with Kai. I'm feeling incredibly exhilarated now. But I'm also very tired. I think I'll sleep early tonight._

24th July

_Over the last two days I can't seem to stop thinking about Kai. I know I'm gay, but Kai? He's such a bastard, he's the last person I want to end up with. Still though, I can't help but keep thinking about him. Argh._

25th July

_It seems that Kai is gay too, or at least bi. I heard from one of my classmates that before he moved to __Japan__ Kai used to live in __Korea__. He fell in love with some guy there, but then he was found out and he decided to leave. Wow. I would be terribly upset if someone I knew went around telling everyone I was gay. I guess that's why Kai's so quiet, perhaps he's afraid of being betrayed again. But anyway, this makes me pity Kai. But only a little._

10th August

_Yay__, the beyblade championships are coming soon! Max, Chief and I are training as hard as possible for it. I hear Kai's gonna take part. I hope I'll be able to meet him in the tournaments and beat him properly. Anyway, today's training was really tough. I must have battled with Max over ten times. Well, I guess I'll go to sleep early. There's more training tomorrow!_

20th August

_The finals of the beyblade championship was today. Kenny got knocked out pretty early. Max made it to the semi-finals, but got defeated by Kai. I battled some guy named Rei in the semis, made it through, and MANAGED TO BEAT KAI! Haha. But it turns out a Mr. Dickinson wants to form a __Japan__ team to take part in the beyblade world championships. It'll include me, Max, Rei, Chief, and Kai as our captain. Man, I just can't wait for the championships!_

21st August

_I thought about it a bit more last night, and I realize I'm really looking forward to spending a lot more time with Kai._

_I think I'm in love with him._

1st September

_We arrived in __Hong Kong__ today and had lunch at a Chinese restaurant. I decided to tell Kai how I feel about him, but then he ran off. Fortunately we managed to find him later battling with some of Rei's ex-teammates. But ever since we returned to the hotel Kai's been really cold towards me. We're supposed to share a room, but Kai went out in the evening and hasn't returned yet._

_Oh god, why was I so stupid to tell Kai everything? Did I really expect him to immediately fall in love with me? I mean, I know he's gay, but we aren't even really friends yet. I hope this won't ruin our chances for a friendship, but I don't know. I'm just feeling really upset._

3rd January 2003

_I haven't written for a long time. Over the last few months we've been really busy with the Asian tournament and the American tournament, so I didn't really have a lot of spare time. But now the American tournament's over, and we've got a break for a month or so before we've got to head off for the Russian tournament. Rei decided to return to China to catch up with his friends and family, and Max stayed behind in __America__ to stay with his mom a bit longer. Kai and I returned to Japan, and Kai's staying with me for the time being._

_Well, over the last three months things have warmed up between Kai and me a little. At least he isn't giving me the cold treatment anymore. I think Kai really wants to get to know me better, and even though he always makes snide remarks I guess that's just his character. But I'm afraid. I keep thinking about what happened that time in __Hong Kong__, and it hangs over me like a shadow whenever I talk to Kai. I'm afraid that somehow I'll just ruin our friendship again._

_I've decided I want to use this break to get to know Kai better._

2nd February

_Well, our break's nearly over. Max just came over today, and Rei will be arriving an a few days. After that we'll be flying to __Russia__ together._

_Sadly my relationship with Kai hasn't progressed much. If anything, he's gotten colder over the past month. It's just so difficult. Kai's so... guarded. But it's alright. I still have time to get to know him better._

14th February

_It's Valentine's Day._

_But it's been the most horrid Valentine's Day ever. Last night Kai went missing on us. The whole of today we've been searching for him, but to no avail. We've already reported this to the Russian police, now all we can do is to cross our fingers and wait. And pray for the best._

_Oh god. I feel so worried. I hope nothing's happened to Kai._

22nd February

_Good news: we found Kai._

_Bad news: we found him on the opposing team, the Demolition Boys._

_You can't even begin to imagine the horror I felt when I saw him. It was relief and anger and outrage and feeling cheated and horror all at once: and entire concoction of reactions. Even now I don't know what to think._

_But I also felt afraid. Kai seems so... changed. So different. There was a wild, crazed look in his eyes when I saw him earlier. As though he's a different person entirely._

_I've decided. I'm going to the Abbey to find out what happened to Kai._

23rd February

(At this point Max saw a lot of cancelled words, as though Takao had tried to write an entry, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Max could guess why.)

24th February

_Oh god. I was just feeling so distraught yesterday, I couldn't even get my emotions in order to write an entry._

_I met Kai at the Abbey. I asked him to return to the team, but then he said that he wanted to be strong. Said he wanted to be powerful, and that he didn't need the rest of the team anymore. And then I was feeling so upset I blurted out that I still loved him._

_And you know what he said?_

_"Get lost. Get lost! Don't you ever let me see you again! If I do, I swear I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"_

_I was so frightened by this Kai which was talking to me I just turned and ran. As I ran Kai threw his Dranzer at me. I picked it up and continued running._

_I'm holding the blue beyblade in my hand now. It's the only piece of Kai I have left. My brain is kind of numb right now. I just don't know what to feel, what to do._

30th March

_A message arrived from Kai. He says he wants to see us tomorrow._

_The rest of the team says we should meet him,hear what he has to say._

_I don't know what to think._

31st March

_We met Kai today. He wanted to take all of us down, but in the end we managed to beat him. I think he became our friend again at the end, but I'm not sure whether he hates me. Kai said he was going back to the Abbey to settle some stuff. I hope he's really with us now._

2nd April

_Kai returned today, and the first person he looked for was me. He told me he loved me, and he said what he did before because he was afraid to confront his feelings for me. And after that we kissed. My first kiss. And, as Kai tells me, his first too._

_So, I guess it's official then: Kai and I are a couple._

(At this point Takao drew a giant smiley.)

3rd May

_The World Championships were just over. Kai took me out on what you could call a date, yesterday. I felt so thrilled, even though it was just a simple dinner. I'm grinning from ear to ear now, even though you can't tell. Kai's standing behind me massaging my shoulder muscles right now. It feels so good, partly because my muscles are still pretty tense even though the Championship ended a few days ago, and partly because Kai's fingerwork is so good._

_Kai just kissed me on the cheek, and my grin just grew an inch. If it grows anymore I'm going to get cheek cramps. Then Kai will have to massage my mouth._

In Kai's handwriting, Max read: _With my tongue, perhaps?_

In Takao's handwriting:_ I wouldn't mind._

7th June

_Kai and I had sex last night. I was pretty scared, since it was my first time. But Kai was supporting me throughout. Even though it was his first time too. I could write pages about how great Kai is. I couldn't imagine how life would be like without Kai._

13th July

_Rei__ just flew back here from __China__ today. He had been there to spend time with his family. He and Max are out right now. I suspect they might be a couple, though I'm not sure. Anyway, Kai and I are going out together again tomorrow. It's been exactly a year since we first met. Looking through this diary, I realize we've been through quite a bit. To think that, a year ago, I could never have imagined I would end up with Kai. But I guess it's all the time we've spent together that makes our relationship all the more precious._

_Well, I've got to choose my clothes for tomorrow. I think Kai wants to take me to some fancy restaurant or something. I tried dissuading him, but once Kai's got his mind set on something it's impossible to change his mind. I told him, "A fancy restaurant? Over my dead body." And then he replied, "Well, then I'll bring your corpse with me." That's Kai for you._

And that was the last entry. 13th July 2003. The day before Takao died.

* * *

"We're here to see Hiwatari Kai." 

The lady behind flipped through a clipboard. "5th level, room 503. When you get out of the elevator turn left, it's the second door on the right."

"Thanks."

Max and Rei headed to the fifth level, as per the person's instructions. They arrived at the room which contained Kai. The door was locked, but there was a small slit in it. Rei looked through the slit.

Except for a bed the room was bare with white padded walls. In a corner Kai sat on the ground quietly, leaning against the wall. In his hand Kai held Takao's Dragoon, and his eyes were fixed on it, unmoving. Kai looked rather pale. Given that, and the fact that Kai was so still, one might almost think it was a mannequin.

A nurse walked down the corridor towards Max and Rei.

"Excuse me, are you friends of Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Yes."

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Max and Rei followed the nurse into a room that was beside Kai's. Max closed the door behind him, and the two sat in one side of a desk while the nurse sat on the other.

"Well, we've observed Mr. Hiwatari for a month now. It seems that he's suffering from extreme trauma. We've tried medication and counseling, but they don't seem to be working. The only solution left is for him to snap out of it himself. If you want to, I think it should be safe to take him home. So far he hasn't displayed any signs of violence or anything dangerous. Well, except..."

"Yes?"

"Well, there was this once when we tried to pry that object out of his hand. He went totally berserk, like a wild animal out of control. In the end we had to calm him down using tranquilizer darts. But beyond that, he's very cooperative."

"I see."

"To tell the truth, Mr. Hiwatari hasn't moved an inch on his own without external help, except for that incident. He just sits in that corner all day, he even sleeps and defecates there. During meal times we wheel him out and feed him. I'm worried whether going back will trigger some kind of reaction in him, but right now we aren't making any progress at all."

The nurse paused.

"Well, that's all I have to say. You can take your time to think about it, then tell me if you decide to take him home."

"Thanks."

Max and Rei left the room. Max sat down on a bench beside the door to Kai's room, his head hung low.

"I'll get a drink for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Rei."

A couple of minutes later, Rei returned with two cups of hot cocoa in his hands. He passed one to Max, then sat down on the bench beside him. A few minutes of silence passed, as Rei watched Max while Max continued staring at the ground. Steam from the cocoa rose like fingers caressing the cold air. Finally Max spoke.

"Rei."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I've decided. I want to take care of Kai."

"Are you sure? Why?"

"Well, it's just that... I want to help Kai in whatever way I can. And I'm sure Takao would feel pained if he saw Kai in this state."

"If you've already made up your mind, then I'll support you all the way."

Max leaned his head against Rei's shoulder.

"Oh, Rei... the last few weeks have been so difficult, with the accident and now Kai becoming like this."

"I know. I should have been there for you."

"No, it's not your fault. You were upset too, it's understandable."

"But you were also upset, and I left you alone to deal with all this."

"Rei..."

Rei put his arm around Max and pulled him close. "Well, whatever it is, I'll be here for you from now on, whatever happens, okay?"

"Thanks, Rei."

And for a while longer the two boys stayed like that in the cold hall, the smell of chocolate wafting in the wake of a tragedy.

* * *

END


	3. The Light and the Shadow

**_The Light and the Shadow -hikari to kage-  
_**

_  
come back to me._

_  
a tyka fic_

_**  
Trueangel**_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night when this story happened. Honest. 

In fact, while I'm at it, it was raining cats and dogs. But then again, nobody these days know where that expression comes from, so I could just as easily say it was raining bats and frogs, or it was raining hats and togas.

Oh wait. That doesn't rhyme.

If you wanted, I could launch into an explanation on the source of that idiom, but it isn't important to this story. In fact, none of this is. All you need to know is that it was dark, and there was lightning.

Said lightning flashed in the sky outside the window of the room our protagonist Kai was in. When we last left him Kai had been sitting dejectedly in a cell in a mental institution, and his friends Max and Rei had decided to take care of him. Fast forward to the present, where we see a 20-year-old Kai sitting in a corner of his room in Rei's house in China, clutching Takao Kinomiya's Dragoon. What a surprise.

To his credit, Kai's condition had indeed improved over the past few years. He would now respond to Max and Rei's voices. During mealtimes Kai would walk to the dinner table on his own. But it seemed as though Kai's vocal chords had taken a long-term vacation to Alpha Centauri. It had been years since anyone had heard Kai's voice.

The house was empty except for Kai. Max and Rei were out together. Kai never paid attention, but nearly everyone else knew his two friends were in love. In fact, A year or so ago Max had come out to his parents, before moving to China to stay with Rei long-term. Kai simply followed Max wherever he went.

From the corridor outside came the sound of the clock, ticking ominously, counting the time off second by second, and as it did so it produced a chillingly loud 'tick' sound, as though it was counting down to some unspeakable event. In fact, at that moment the clock struck midnight.

DONG. Lightning flashed outside the window again.

DONG. Pitter-patter went the rain outside as it pelted against the window.

DONG. Thunder rumbled far into the distance.

DONG. Outside the window a tree swayed in the wind like a giant waving its arms.

DONG. Kai blinked.

DONG. A car drove by on the road in front of Rei's house.

DONG. More lightning.

DONG. More thunder, except that it sounded closer than before.

DONG. Kai's eyes darted downwards to look at Takao's beyblade.

DONG. More lightning.

DONG. More thunder, even closer.

DONG.

At that precise moment, somewhere far away in the great cosmos, the last grain of sand in the upper portion of an hourglass fell through the narrow middle portion and landed, quivered for a split second, then found its place amongst its billions of brothers.

And then, Kai died.

Of course, Kai never realized he was dead. Not immediately anyway. To him, his physical body had closed its eyes, and then his spiritual being opened its eyes again. To him, it was as though he had just blinked.

Kai did notice something, however, the next time lightning flashed. Like it always did the lightning lit up the opposite wall of the room, which did not include Kai as he was sitting in one of the corners closer to the window, and also because the symbolism of this story mandates it. But then the room stayed lit.

One second. Two seconds. There was a vague notion in Kai's mind that something was out of the ordinary. Three seconds. Four seconds. Ok, that voice in his head was really getting irritating, maybe he should have a look. Five seconds. Kai looked up.

And then he saw him, him in the light. Him, who had haunted Kai's every thought. Him, who was the last person Kai would expect to see.

Takao Kinomiya.

Kai's mouth formed the words, but still no sound escaped Kai's lips. "Takao."

"Kai."

Minutes, perhaps hours, perhaps days passed as the two gazed into each other's eyes. On one hand, red eyes that were once fiery and passionate, now dull and defeated. On the other hand, blue eyes that were once stormy and wild, now tame and distant. Kai looked at Takao, struggling to remember a face that he once knew so well, but had been lost for so long. Takao's face hadn't changed a single bit since Kai last laid eyes on them, but yet now Kai found it so strange and unfamiliar - as though he were meeting Takao for the first time once more. Within Takao's eyes Kai saw emptiness and vastness, as though an entire universe lay behind them, as though that which Kai saw was but an illusion.

And then Takao spread his wings out behind him, feathery and delicate, so white and pale they seemed otherworldly. If Kai was surprised he showed no sign of it. Instead Kai looked behind himself, and saw a pair of clawed leathery wings, cruel and menacing, darker than the deepest ocean floor, darker than deep space.

"You have come for me as you promised."

"Yes, I have."

"You said I would only die when I have lived my life to the fullest. Do you think I've done so?"

"I... I lied. I knew you couldn't stop loving me, I knew you would want to see me. I thought if I told you that... I could encourage you to move on."

"You lied to me, Takao."

"I'm sorry."

"So, then, tell me, why did I die?"

"Your time ran out."

"And that's it? I died because somebody - or some _thing_ - said so?"

"Yes."

Kai laughed bitterly. "So is that also why you died, then?"

"Kai... there are some things in this world we can't change."

Kai turned away from Takao to face the wall. "Then what is the purpose of living, then, if in the end our fate is to be decided by some distant being? Everything we do is useless!"

"That's not true. You're wrong, Kai."

"So what is it, then?"

"Our actions make a difference to people, and we are remembered by them. Take you for example, Kai. What you've done, what you've said, they've made a difference to me, if no one else. That's why I remember them. That's why I remember you. That's why I've returned for you."

"And what happens after we die? Where do we go? What do we do?"

"We continue to make a difference."

"But who remembers us now?"

"Kai, death isn't an end. Death is an event when we pass from one realm of being to another. After humans die they become ghosts. And something happens to ghosts that turns them into angels or demons. And then angels and demons turn into something else again. It goes on."

"And so what; you're an angel while I'm a demon?"

"You're a demon only because you are trapped within the darkness."

"And the darkness is evil, is it not?"

"Shadows are home to evil beings, but by nature they are not evil. Let me show you, Kai. Look at the Dragoon you are holding."

Kai lifted his right hand, in which he held Takao's beyblade. On it was the crest of Dragoon.

"And now what?"

"No, you are not looking at Dragoon yet."

"I have it here in my hand."

"That is not Dragoon."

"Then what is it?"

"It is a beyblade; a toy. Dragoon is not a toy."

"Then where is Dragoon?"

"It is inside the beyblade. But that does not make the beyblade Dragoon. Neither does it make Dragoon a beyblade."

A spherical ball of light burst forth from the beyblade and floated into Takao's hand. Takao closed his hand, and when he reopened it, a majestic dragon flew forth.

"Now Dragoon is no longer in the beyblade," said Takao as he looked at Dragoon fly out of the window and into the storm, into the distance. "Dragoon is now free."

Kai was silent.

"You know, I still love you, Kai."

"So do I. But how does that help?"

"I know you are trapped in the shadows because you lost me. You lost hope."

"And so what if that is true?"

"When I left I took the light away from you. I thought you'd be able to find another source of light... but I was wrong. I'm sorry. I have come to return the light to you. Will you take it?"

Kai turned back to face Takao. His dark wings drooped lifelessly. "And what happens after that? Will we just go on happily ever after? Life isn't a fairytale."

"I never said it was. But you have me, and I have you. We still can cherish what we have."

"I don't know what to think or what to do now, Takao."

"Look at you, Kai. Your wings are broken."

"That's because I have neither light nor darkness now. You took light away from me, now you take away darkness too."

"And I give you back light again. Will you take it, Kai?"

"How can I?"

"Step out of the shadows, Kai. Step out of the shadows and into the light."

Kai stretched his hand out, reaching for Takao. Takao took hold of Kai's hand and pulled gently, as Kai walked from the corner from where he stood into the beam of light that illuminated Takao. As Kai's wings passed from the darkness to the light, they transformed, from their leathery form to feathery ones, yet still pitch black as the night. Kai looked at them, then turned back to Takao.

"Why...?"

"You are still afraid, Kai. You have spent too long in the darkness and are fearful of the light."

"I... I'm afraid that this is too good to be true. I'm afraid that you'll leave me again."

"And even if I do, I will come back for you again, will I not?"

"Well... yeah."

Takao wrapped his arms around Kai, and as they closed their eyes and embraced, Kai felt the world melting away from beneath his feet. Kai rested his head on Takao's chest. He realized he missed feeling Takao's chest rise and fall with each breath, but this was something he could get used to. Kai felt Takao's soft wings brushing against his arms which were wrapped around Takao's shoulders. Kai reveled in this sensation which had been forcefully snatched from him so many years ago - the feeling of physical love. Kai breathed in deeply, and smelt the scent of pure bliss. Yes, this was where he belonged. This is where he was always meant to belong. With Takao.

Kai opened his eyes, and saw Takao's face gazing into his.

"Shhh. Close your eyes."

Kai closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he felt Takao's soul pressed against his own. Kai's lips gave way, and their souls flowed into each other as they melded onto one, Kai becoming Takao and Takao becoming Kai. And then Kai knew Takao would never leave him, because Takao was within Kai.

Takao's wings wrapped around Kai, and Kai felt a warm feeling growing from within himself. Takao then spread his wings, and they flapped gently as Takao floated some distance from the ground.

"Come with me, Kai."

Kai flapped his own wings once, and the dark feathers fell off, revealing a set of new feathers as brilliant as Takao's own. The two angels flew through the window and into the horizon beyond.

* * *

"First Takao, now Kai..." 

"Don't cry, Max. The two of them are together now. You should be happy for them."

"Yes, perhaps that is so."

"And we're together too, right?"

"I love you, Rei."

"Me too, Max."

Above the two lovers two angels floated hand in hand, watching over their friends one last time before they took off towards the skies.

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
